kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Currygom
A Hidden Currygom is a little curry-yellow bear (the author Currygom's alter ego) who is often hidden inside various scenes in the webtoon. Sometimes the bear is obvious, and sometimes she is much harder to find. The author Currygom has held contests in her blog to find all the Currygoms in each season. Season 1 TBA Season 2 Currygom revealed that there were a total of 49 hidden Currygoms in Season 2, not including the Currygom on the math book in a flashback scene from Season 1 in Episode 2-137. List, in order of appearance: # Episode 2-3 behind Teo on the bed # Episode 2-5 by Praul on the trash can # Episode 2-10 on the picture in the martial arts gallery # Episode 2-16 behind Earth Temple people # Episode 2-17 in the Stolen Goods Law panel # Episode 2-19 in the window as Leez puts on a shirt # Episode 2-20 in the crowd as someone asks for Yuta's sponsor # Episode 2-22 on the roof before the first scene of Asha walking outside # Episode 2-28 as Leez is walking down the street # Episode 2-34 in the crowd on the left at the end of the episode # Episode 2-35 laughing at Ran after he hits the boards # Episode 2-35 gaping at Ran as he steps off the platform # Episode 2-36 behind Ran after the Nerve Test scenes # Episode 2-37 in front of the testing crystal after Leez's Divine Affinity Test # Episode 2-38 at the curry snack bar chopping a carrot # Episode 2-44 in the crowd in front of Sagara # Episode 2-46 getting out of Yuta's way # Episode 2-48 watching Yuta on the wall chasing Riagara # Episode 2-50 in the hatbox # Episode 2-54 behind Zard as he talks to Asha (obscured on Webtoons) # Episode 2-60 in the crowd of Chaos suras near Taraka # Episode 2-67 bottom corner as Agni surveys the effects of Gandharva's attack # Episode 2-69 behind Agni at the beginning # Episode 2-73 behind woman after Lutz modifies her staff # Episode 2-80 behind red-haired woman as Riche fumes in the background (obscured on Webtoons) # Episode 2-84 behind pink-haired woman and blue-haired man discussing Yuta # Episode 2-92 as Riche walks away # Episode 2-98 putting up flyers under the CAFE MAPLE sign # Episode 2-107 on Saha's papers on his desk # Episode 2-114 behind Lutz # Episode 2-116 behind Tilda at the end # Episode 2-122 on the roller coaster # Episode 2-125 by Mirha's personal assistant # Episode 2-130 under the banner # Episode 2-131 behind Erin # Episode 2-133 in the front row of the execution viewing seats # Episode 2-135 transport ship scene # Episode 2-137 to the right of Kaz and Haas # Episode 2-138 next-to-last scene, on a side path # Episode 2-142 Temple of Death scene, lower right # Episode 2-144 behind Rana # Episode 2-147 behind Ruche and Airi # Episode 2-147 behind Airi being choked # Episode 2-155 getting shocked by bhavati indra in the explanation (obscured on Webtoons) # Episode 2-171 behind Natasha as she sits on some rubble # Episode 2-173 part of the sura crowd watching Sagara * Episode 2-137 on Kaz's book in background (Currygom says this one does not count.) Season 3 # Episode 3-5 between Ran (walking with Agwen) and someone reading a book in the distance # Episode 3-6 among the shadowed figures at the shopping mall # Episode 3-11 bottom-left corner when the sura begins to fly # Episode 3-21 button/pin on young Brilith's clothes # Episode 3-32 by Parr in the background next to a pole # Episode 3-62 in the first scene inside the transport ship # Episode 3-64 in the crowd behind Kaz # Episode 3-66 on the Temple of Earth grounds just before Kasak appears Category:Index Category:Background information